


Unstoppable

by minimoonp



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I hope I didn't butcher fab dad too much, but it's cute, this isn't exactly shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: A song fic kinda: https://youtu.be/x1Vk7d509Rk





	

Reset.

Awake.  
  
You're in...Waterfall this time. Good. Anywhere is better than literal Hell of the Underground. Heh, your dad would call it Heck. It seems you're alone this time too, none of your soul friends around. Looks like you're on your own... Or not?  
  
As you began to travel through the cool caverns of waterfall you heard footsteps, quick steps; it sounded like a pattern, a rhythm. Dancing, you find out as you get closer to the source. It was a kid, with beautiful, dark skin. They were pretty tall too...no wait, they were wearing heels, they could be as tall as you at that rate. Either way, they were getting down like no one was watching, dark, fluffy, mohawk flowing this way and that. You were watching though.  
  
You thinks they may have noticed your gaze as they looked your way with their deep blue eyes but...maybe not. They went on dancing like it was nothing. Moves forceful but still graceful, you didn't even know that was possible. At least, you've never seen your blue soul dance like that. A kick here, perhaps that was a pirouette there, _Nala, you're in the wrong timeline most definitely._ You are still under the effect of the soul limbo however, so you don't mind much. You'll watch the kid's performance of one, unnoticed, and figure out a way back later.


End file.
